sc2_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Hunter
Jake Hunter belongs to the StarCraft II role player Zarkun. Bio Jake "Slasher" Hunter, Jacob "Jake" Hunter 41 Male Terran Mercenary Sergeant First Class Jacob "Jake" Hunter initially enlisted with the Confederacy for benefits when he turned eighteen. Three years later he was assigned his own assault unit known as Sparta‘s Ghosts for exceptional leadership skills, an assault marine unit that specialized in quelling rebellions, and promoted Sergeant First Class. During this time, he gained his nickname Slasher for his exceptional combat skills with bladed weapons, bayonets, knives, and similar weapons. Some years later, after several Confederate mining vessels fell silent mysteriously, his unit was deployed to a derelict mining ship to investigate a suspicious silence and rescue any survivors they found. What they found instead was a ship overrun by xenos that later were known as the Zerg. By the time he’d rallied the survivors together, his entire unit was dead, dying or MIA. Leading them back to the hangar, his unit's drop ship was damaged attempting to escape the mining ship. Forced to crash land on the frozen planet below, he and the other survivors fought off the Zerg until another xeno race, clearly with no love of the Zerg, saved them from almost certain death. During the travel to the xeno's base of operations, the group learned that this race was called the Protoss, an enigmatic race that had all but been confirmed to exist officially. After a brief visit with the leader of the Protoss, they were offered a way off the planet. Discussing their limited options with the other survivors, they all agreed to the offer and asked which way the nearest shuttle was. In the ensuing evacuation, a line of Zerg broke through the Protoss defenses and attacked the star gate where the shuttles were launching from. Gunning down the Zerglings and most of the Hydralisks, he engaged the remaining Hydralisk in CQC, securing a victory but not with out injury. He now bore a scar across his right eye as a painful reminder of the lethality of the Zerg. Following the evacuation, Jake Hunter vanished from Terran space and knowledge, spending four years learning combat techniques and strategy from the Protoss. When he finally resurfaced in Terran space, it was to become a security guard at New Folsom while helping the Raiders cause a mass break out, allowing the Spectres to walk free. Once the break out began, he vanished once more, giving the Raiders an account to wire the money to and planet hopping to avoid getting caught by the Dominion for interrogation about the break out or where he'd been for four years before the break out. He now spends his time hiring himself out to the highest bidder, though only those with some kind of consciouness. Armament and Armor Armor is painted red and blue, with the Jolly Rodger painted in black on both shoulders and a white wolf on the visor, armor is also slimmed down to allow for extra mobility and movement range and has a small, retractable cannon on one shoulder. Plasma Assault Rifle, Twin short swords, appear to be large trench knives, and a Death's Scythe .50 caliber Pistol. Armor is outfitted with a Psionic Detection Matrix, meaning psionically cloaked opponents are no threat. Also has infrared and magnetic view modes for his visor. Physical Appearance and Personality Physical Description: 6’ even, sun-tanned skin, skinny, but muscular, dark, almost black, hair, hazel eyes. Has a scar on his right eye from engaging a Hydralisk in hand-to-hand combat. Personality:Calm and friendly, loves playing a game of cards. Loves making new friends, but his time since surviving the Outbreak has made him more cautious of potential enemies and more protective of friends and squad mates. Category:The Bar Category:Non-Canon